2's company 3's a mess
by Latina Jun
Summary: Momo's in the hospital with Kiley. She's having his baby. But the problem is that they haven't even finished high school yet. How are they going to take care of it?Can Momo deal with the stress and Kiley?Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"KILEY" Momo screamed. The pain was so intense. She screamed again. "Kiley I can't take it anymore" she gasped in pain. "Don't worry Momo I'm right here I'm not going to leave you not now not ever " Momo smiled slightly. Those were the same words he had said when she had first told him that she was pregnant. He stayed true to his word. During the whole pregnancy he had stayed by her side. Making sure she was comfortable. He had gone with her to every doctor's appointment. Took her mood swings like a man.

Even though he still had bruises from one of her moods swings from 2 weeks ago. She had never meant to hurt him. But he understood. "Kiley I can't take it anymore" she gasped "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed.

Momo's hospital gown is drenched in sweat. She grabbed Kiley's arm. "Kiley please make the pain stop please make it stop" she cried. She fell back into her pillows. The doctor came in to her room. " Hello Miss Adachi I am Doctor Itsumo " He took a quick check. "Well Miss Adachi you are fully dilated but I need you to wait for a few more minutes" He left the room. "Oh Kiley I can't wait a few more minutes I want this thing out of me right now!" "I know that Momo, " he said while pushing some stray hairs out of Momo's face.

"But just relax it'll be over in no time " he said giving her one of his best smiles. Momo grabbed Kiley's collar and yank his face toward hers. "If you don't stop giving me these little pep talks I swear once I have this baby I will bust you in the head with a pipe! Do you understand me" He gulped. Momo let go of his collar and groaned in pain.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Push Momo push" Kiley yelled enthusiastically. "I can't" she groaned. " Come on Momo don't give up now" " Kiley I can't I just can't. It hurts to much," she said. "Miss Adachi push" "Momo come on just one more and this will be all over" She nodded. He helped her up in a sitting position. "On the count of three. 1…2…3!" Momo pushed with all of her strength. Once she heard the baby cry she fell back on her bed with exhaustion. "Congratulations you have a brand new healthy baby girl! Mr. Okayasu would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Kiley nodded while taking the scissors from the nurse. "My baby. I want to see her" the nurse carefully place the baby in Momo's waiting arms.

The baby had stopped crying and looked at her mother's face for the first time. "So you're the one whose been kicking me" Momo said with a smile. "So what are we going to call her?" Kiley asked. Momo shrugged her shoulders. " I think you she name her Momo since you did all the work" " I think we should call her Nazumi" When Momo said this the baby smiled. "Oh Kiley did you see that. Her first smile" "Well looks we found the perfect name" He kissed both Momo's cheek and his daughter Nazumi's forehead.

He sat down and started laughing "What's so funny Kiley" " Momo were live together. Were engaged. We have a kid all before we finish high school" " And how is this funny?" Momo asked with a confused look on her face. "Well you said that we would never date we would never have sex. That we would never get married. And that we will never have a kid together" Momo was still confused. "Momo I always told you that you were a bad liar" BONK! "OW!"

"What was that for" Kiley said rubbing his head. "Your annoying me" She leaned against her pillows. "Momo do you want me to take Nazumi for awhile so you can get some sleep" She nodded. " Ok Kiley like we practiced one hand supporting the neck the other" I know," he said cutting her of. He took Nazumi and walked out to the window to the balcony. It was already dark outside. The first star just popped out. "Nazumi I'm about to make a wish. But do not tell anybody what it's going to be to anyone"

Kiley looked up at the star. "I wish that you Nazumi will grow up happy, smart, talented and beautiful like your mother." He went back into Momo's room. The nurse was they're waiting for him. "I need to take the baby now," she said. Kiley gave her Nazumi. Kiley walked over to Momo who was asleep. "Things are going to be different now" he whispered to her hoping that she would hear him. "But we'll get through them I promise. I love you Momo' he kissed her forehead. "I'll always will"

Hey! This is Latina Jun. How did you like my first ever Peach Girl fanfiction. Was it good? Please tell me! Please review. Make love not war! Latina Jun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the peach girl characters. Well just Nazumi.**

"WAH!" Kiley groaned. Nazumi was crying for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had lived with Momo and Kiley for just a few days and she was already driving them up the wall. "WAH!" Kiley got up and over to Nazumi's bassinet. Her face was red and angry tears were flowing down her little face. "What's wrong Nazumi?" Kiley carefully lifted the baby out of the bassinet.

He rocked her gently. Her cries began to subside. "Ok Nazumi what's wrong you can't be hungry Momo fed you about a half an hour ago" "Check her diaper" Momo called from the bed. "Oh forgot about that" He went over to the changing table and placed Nazumi on the table. "Uh Momo where's the diapers?" "In the living room now leave me alone and let me sleep!"

"Touchy touchy" Momo sat up and threw a pillow at him. "Hey watch Momo that could have hit the baby" "Shut up Kiley" He went to the living room and left little Nazumi on the table. "Kiley!" "What" he called back" "Are you an Idiot Kiley! You can't leave the baby by herself on the hanging table!" He ran into their bedroom. "To late now Kiley I got her"

"Well I have her diapers" then he saw that Nazumi had fallen asleep. "Damn! I don't want to wake her" Momo place the baby on the bed. "To bad Kiley we have to do it" Kiley sat down on the bed. "I don't want to! I'm so tired!" Nazumi began to stir. "Your tired! Try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size as a lemon!"

Kiley made a face. "Ouch. OK you win I'll change her you go back to sleep" He took Nazumi back over to the changing table. Momo fell back against the bed. She was so tired. Then she heard a thud. She sat up and saw Kiley out cold on the floor. She got up and finish changing Nazumi. She put Nazumi back in her bassinet. Then she took one of the blankets on the bed and draped it over Kiley. She took a pillow and laid down on the floor next to Kiley.

Like Kiley said they had to stick together. She sighed. This was so hard but after a few months it had to get easier. But Momo's wrong. It's just gonna get worst.

**Did you like this chapter? Was it good. Please review and tell me. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	3. Tragedy

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Peach Girl characters. Except Nazumi. **

4 hours had passed and the baby had not cried once. Momo woke up expecting to hear crying but heard silence. "Kiley? Are you awake?" "Hm" "Wake up" she shook his shoulder. Kiley yawned. "Five more minutes mommy" Kiley grumbled. Momo slapped him upside his head. "Ow! He sat up. "What is it?" he asked rubbing his head. "Nazumi hasn't cried in a long while?" "And this is bad… because why?" Momo jumped up from the floor and went to Nazumi's bassinet. "Kiley turn on the light" Hew turned on a nearby lamp. "What's wrong?" Kiley asked while walking up to his daughter's bassinet. He placed his hand on her tiny forehead. "She's hot" Momo went into the bathroom and got a digital thermometer.

"Bring her here" Kiley gently picked Nazumi up and laid her on there bed. Momo placed the thermometer in her ear and in seconds got her result. "Oh my god Kiley. It says she has a 103 degree fever" "Momo put some clothes on we have to go" "He ran to his closet and threw some clothes on. "He noticed that Momo had not moved. "Momo theirs no time to panic we have to get her to a doctor! " She nodded and got Nazumi's car seat. "Kiley when you're done dressing get me a bottle of water" "I'm on it" Momo removed some of Nazumi's clothes. "Lets go Momo"

Momo took Nazumi and hurried out side. "Damn! We don't have a car!" "Kiley what are we going to do?" He grabbed Momo by the hand and pulled her to a nearby bus stop. "Kiley what if the bus doesn't come? What are we going to do? I don't want anything to happen to my baby!" she yelled. "Momo calm down. Here comes the bus" They got on and Kiley paid the driver. Momo sat across from an old lady. A minute later the bus began to move and Kiley sat down next to her. The lady made a face. "Kiley I'm cold" Momo said with a shiver. Kiley took of his jacket and put it around Momo. "Thanks. Um… Kiley maybe you should put your jacket back on. I mean you don't have a shirt" Kiley just shrugged his shoulders.

The old lady wrinkled her nose in disgust. " How's Nazumi?" he asked looking at the car seat. "She's the same" Momo sighed " Oh Kiley. I don't want to lose my baby" she said tears staring to fall down her face. "That's why girls like you shouldn't have kids," The lady said. "What did you say?" Momo said in a chilling voice. "Momo calm down" Momo got up and pushed Nazumi's car seat on Kiley. "What do you mean girls like me?" "Well it's obvious. With that tan of yours it shows that you're one of those slutty beach bunnies" "For your information I got this tan because I'm on the swim team at school! And I never had done it with anyone but Kiley! So get that straight!" Nazumi began to cry weakly. "Oh Nazumi. Don't cry" she walked back to the car seat and picked Nazumi up from her car seat and put her over her shoulder. "Hush. Hush" she sat down back on the seat.

"Momo this is our stop" Kiley picked up the car seat and got off the bus. Momo came out seconds later. They walk to the emergency entrance. Momo took a seat in the waiting room. Kiley went up to the front desk. "Don't worry Nazumi. You'll be better soon" " Miss Momo Adachi. The doctor will see you and Nazumi now" the lady said pointing to the door on her right. "Come on Mo"

**Doctor's Office** **Two Hours Later**

"Miss Adachi were sorry to say but your daughter Nazumi must stay in the ICU for several day" "What's wrong with Nazumi? What' wrong with my baby!" "She has a 105 degree fever and that's dangerous for any person at any age but it's more especially to young infants. She'll have to stay here if you want her to even survive the night. Don't worry. You don't have to worry about paying up front. Your insurance will cover it" The doctor left the room. "Momo don't worry. Everything will be ok" he said flashing a big smile. Momo stayed silent. "Momo. Maybe we should go to the baby's room. Momo shook her head no. "Alright I'll go with out you. When your ready I'll be there ok?"

Kiley went to Nazumi's room. She was sharing it with three other ill children. She was in a clear plastic box. She was hooked on a ventilator. Which was odd. It was just a fever. How did it get so serious?

He sat down looking at his only daughter. Suddenly a loud beeping noise broke the silence. He looked at the monitors that were around his daughter and saw a flat line. Nurses came into the room and ushered Kiley out. Wait! That's my kid!" 'I'm sorry sir but you have to leave the room" "But" "No buts sir! You have to leave" Kiley ran into the waiting room where Momo was. "Kiley what's wrong" "I don't know Mo. I honestly don't know" "Kiley?" A doctor came into the doorway. "Miss Adachi. Mr. Okayasu. I'm sorry to say that your daughter has passed away. We tried everything we could but there was nothing we could do. I am so sorry" he left the room. "No No. NO! No she's not dead she's not!" Kiley grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. "Kiley why! Why my baby! Why?" she sobbed.

**Please don't hate me for what I did! But hopefully the next chapter will be better. And you all won't hate me in that chapter. Well that's all for now. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun**


	4. All is well! Or is it?

"Oh Kiley! Why us! Why are baby!" Momo moaned. Kiley laid his chin on the top her head and closed his eyes. "Oh Kiley she just a baby what did she do to deserve this!" she slipped out of his arms and slumped to the floor. "Oh my baby my poor baby" Kiley slowly went down on is knees and took Momo's face in his hands. "Oh Momo…I'm so sorry….I did this to you" he squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. "It's my fault…it's all my fault"

"Miss Adachi! Miss Adachi!" a shrill voiced screamed. Kiley looked up to see a young nurse running to Momo. "Miss Adachi it wasn't your baby! It wasn't your baby! She's alive! That oaf of a doctor mixed the charts. Your baby is alive!" Mom looked up. She's alive?" She got to her feet. "Kiley! Nazumi's alive!" she sobbed tears of relief. She wrapped her arms around the nurse and cried on her shoulder. "Thank you so much!" Momo cried into her ear. "There now honey" she pushed Momo away. "Nazumi will have to stay in the ICU until she drops her fever and is healthy enough to go home. We suggest that you go home. We'll call you if anything" Momo nodded silently "Sweetie do you have a car to drive back home?" Momo shook her head. "Here" she slipped some crumpled bills into Momo's hand. "Take a cab home" Momo stuffed the money in here pants. "I don't know how to thank you" she said. "No need my dear" the nurse smiled. "I'll go and check on Nazumi right now. You and your husband go home and rest" she gave a small pat on Momo's hand and walked briskly away.

"Kiley?" she looked down and saw that Kiley was still on the floor. "Come on Kiley" she reached for his arm and dragged him up. "Let's go home" he nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her out the hospital. She pulled away and went into the nearest phone booth and proceeded to call a taxi. Kiley sighed and looked up to the stars. "I guess there right" he murmured. "What was that Kiley?" He turned and saw Momo standing there in his jacket shivering slightly. "There right about what they say" she leaned against his arm. "Right about what?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Stars only light up in the darkest of times" Momo looked up and saw dozens of stars spread out against the night sky. They looked lazily up at the stars. **BEEP BEEP "**I guess that's our cab" Kiley said "Lets go" They both got into the cab. Momo drifted off to sleep in Kiley's arms. Kiley sighed and looked out the window watching the scenery speeding away.

"Momo" "Huh…what...where are we?" she looked around lazily. "Were home" he dropped her onto the couch. "Ow Kiley…did you have to carry me AND drop me" she said rubbing her head. Kiley started to pick up clothing from the floor. "Kiley are you even listening to me" he continued to ignore her and threw the clothes into the hamper. "Kiley?" He reached down and picked up a stuff doll and held it in his hands. "Kiley…are you ok?" Kiley hands started shaking. Momo got up from the couch and placed her hands on his. Kiley took a big shuddering breath and stared to cry. He threw the doll to the ground and pushed Momo away. "Kiley what the hell is going on" he started to cry even harder and sat down on the couch pressing his fist on his eyes. "I wish it was her" he screamed. "What do you mean you wish it was her" He stood up. "I wish it was Nazumi that died" **SLAP "**HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT KILEY! Momo yelled holding her now red hand. "How can you say you wanted our baby to die" Kiley dropped to the floor breathing hard. "We don't deserve her Momo we just don't….that other couple…the one whose kid died…" he took a deep breath.

"They could take care of there kid…you can tell just by looking at them. That was there kid. And from the look of them it looked like they could afford anything that baby would want and need. She had parents who had good jobs." He sighed. "They were the right age to have her" he took another deep breath. "We don't deserve Nazumi…she's better of without us." He walked to the bedroom. "She's better off dead" he closed the door leaving Momo all alone in the living trying to remember when there life has gotten so damn complicated.

**Hey guys it's Latina Jun. I cannot believe its been almost 3 years since I last updated this story! But I finally did thank goodness. And I promise to update at least once a week for the next 3 months to make up for it ^_^ Hope you enjoy and review please! Make love not war Latina Jun ^_^**


End file.
